


八日之后

by Alen_Sun



Category: Rigor Mortis, 僵尸：七日重生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alen_Sun/pseuds/Alen_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>存文</p><p>衍生自：僵尸：七日重生 <br/>CP：阿九/阿友（斜线不代表攻受） <br/>分级：清水 <br/>梗概：制服僵尸之后的一个小片段。 <br/>在这篇文里，《僵尸》里发生的事情都是真的。同人嘛，肯定不能那么虐啊QAQ。因为这就是下午灵光一闪的小片段，所以就算一发完结了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　阿友弹了弹手上的半根香烟，烟灰瞬间从那头掉落下来，灰白的余烬分裂、散开、飘荡，最终落到水泥地上，融进残余的积水里消失不见，跟那天的场景一模一样，丝毫不差。   
　　他换了另一件睡袍，内里不是道袍的那一件。长袖遮住了他的手，但如果卷起袖子，能发现他的上臂上有一条淡淡的红线，整整绕了手臂的一圈。阿友举起右手，颤颤巍巍地把烟头送到嘴边，他手臂的每个动作都似乎能牵起臂上一阵疼痛，但是他知道，这并不是生理上的痛楚。   
　　“真不习惯。”阿友自言自语道，他叹了口气，随着呼吸喷出的烟雾在空中缭绕，空无一人的邻座上隐隐约约印一个模糊的身影，然后又迅速消散不见。   
　　“时间长了就习惯了。”不知道是谁回道。   
　　阿友吐出最后一口烟圈，摁灭烟头，左右翻转着右手手掌，观察着它的每一寸皮肤，仿佛那不是他的手似的。   
　　“这条疤是你去九龙那次得的？”阿友指着掌上一条几乎横跨了整个掌面的伤口问。   
　　“放心，它影响不了你的，因为这条手臂真正的主人已经死了。”   
　　阿友并不是在担心这个，他怔怔地看着这个伤疤，对四年前九龙那件事记忆犹新。   
　　他一向都不屑与这栋公共屋的另一个“道士”产生任何交集，对方却仿佛永远不会因他的拒绝而产生退缩之心，一直以来都不屈不挠，三天两头便到他 门前邀请他做点喊惊那一类的小法事。他早已摸清阿友的脾气，从不会拿沾了邪道的事情去讨骂。久而久之，阿友禁不住他的软磨硬泡，有时就算板着脸，也还是会 帮帮小忙。四年前的中元节那日，他又来到阿友的门前，在他说出一个请求之后，阿友当着他的面立马就把铁门一关，只给他留下一串骂声和紧闭的大门。他还是一 个人去了九龙，最后带了一身的伤回来。   
　　我知道缺德的事情你从来不沾，这次是我不对，以后不会再有了。   
　　阿友坐在餐桌上，听到了他在门前说的话，但是他没有开门。自此之后，阿友再也没有答应他的任何邀请。   
  
　　“你也该把烟给戒了，免得落到我这个下场。”   
　　“你要是不做那么多邪门歪道的事，也不会落得这个下场。”阿友忍不住轻声嘲讽道。他听到对方轻笑了一声，没有反驳自己。   
　　阿友嗤笑一声，“其实我有什么资格说你，这不也是邪道吗……”他自嘲道，动了动五个手指，反应虽然不如自己的手，还是比没有要好多了。   
　　“这个算我的，不记到你头上。毕竟是我怂恿你做的。”   
　　“都一样，没有分别。”阿友摇头。   
　　这时，摊位上的楼叔朝阿友喊道：“阿友，一份糯米饭。”   
　　“来了。”阿友答，他趿拉着人字拖，起身去摊位炒饭去了。过了几分钟，他端着一碗热腾腾的糯米饭，放到他邻座的桌上。   
　　“口感有点不同。”那人道。   
　　“废话，人跟鬼的味觉能一样吗。”阿友翻了个白眼。   
　　“不过还是很好吃。”   
　　阿友哼了一声，又点起了一根烟。   
　　“你知道吗？在世的时候我总觉得我们俩是有关系的。”他突然说，“我死了之后，这种感觉就更强烈了。”   
　　“是吗，那你说我们是什么关系。”阿友吸了一口烟，问道。   
　　“说不定我们前世是师徒，或者是师兄弟。”他说，四周的烟雾慢慢凝成了一个符的模样，“认识吗？”   
　　阿友眯着眼睛看了一会儿，说道：“赶尸符。”   
　　“很奇怪是吧，我明明没有学过赶尸，却也知道这道符。”   
　　阿友一口接一口吸着烟，破天荒没有驳回他这个荒唐的想法。   
　　“等一下我去医院陪小豪，你去不去？”阿友问。   
　　“当然去。”   
　　阿友灭掉这根烟，他走到摊子后，拿出一把伞来。楼叔奇怪地问道：“又没下雨，你拿伞干什么？”   
　　“以防万一嘛。”阿友说。   
　　他撑开伞，回到刚才坐的地方，偏头道：“走吧。”   
　　过了几秒，阿友又重新折叠好伞，没有人注意到深蓝色的伞布翻动了一下，他把伞夹在胳膊下，晃着步子消失在夜色之中。 

  
END


	2. 医院番外

-医院番外-

　　阿友小心翼翼地转着手中的苹果，一厘米宽的苹果皮逐渐增长，最后完整地落到了垃圾桶里。阿友满意地点点头，把削好的苹果递给病床上的小豪。  
　　小豪盯着它看了一会儿，最后不好意思地对阿友道：“……其实我不喜欢吃苹果……”  
　　阿友瞪了他一眼，“那你怎么不早说。”  
　　“我看你削得挺高兴的，不忍心打扰你……”小豪小声道。  
　　阿友为难地看着手中快氧化变黄的苹果，很是苦恼，因为他也不喜欢吃……他灵机一动，从桌上把那把带来的蓝伞拿起来撑开搁在地上，然后拿果盘装起它放在伞下。  
　　“不要告诉我你也讨厌吃苹果。”阿友说。  
　　“我喜欢吃。”伞里穿来一个空灵的声音。

　　病房里陷入了短暂的沉默，小豪的眼神在地上那把伞和阿友身上游移，一副想问不敢问的样子。

　　“就是炼尸的那个混蛋。”阿友道，“如果你不想看到他，我就喊他出去。”

　　小豪迟疑了一下，还是摇了摇头，道：“没关系。”人都死了，还有什么必要去追究责怪呢。

　　鬼魂寄住在伞里，他在电影里看到过，没想到这些现在活生生地在他眼前发生着……不过经过了那次斗僵尸的经历，还有什么会让他惊讶的呢。想他因僵尸类的电影成名，没想到竟然在演艺事业潦倒之时亲身体验了一回里面的情节，说出去恐怕人家会怀疑他已经拍戏拍癫了吧……这几天他想了很多，要度过心理上的转换障碍并不简单，但他跨了过来。又看了一眼伞和苹果，小豪打定了主意。

　　“友叔，你……还打算继续经营糯米饭摊吗？”他问。

　　“你问这个做什么？”阿友说着又在果篮里挑起水果来，他拿起了一个梨在小豪面前晃了晃，小豪点头，他操起水果刀又开始了新一轮的削皮游戏。

　　“如果你不嫌弃，我想去帮你的忙。”小豪说，然后补充了一句，“我不要工钱的。”

　　“摊子生意又不多，要你帮什么忙。”阿友眼皮都不抬一下。

　　“那我可以去你家做家务，打扫、做饭、洗衣服我都能行。”

　　阿友手上的水果刀停了下来，削到一半梨子皮断裂开来掉到了地上。他意识到自己顿了好一会儿，他捡起地上的皮扔进垃圾桶，继续削着手上的梨子。

　　“不用，我自己都做得少，你来也没什么事情可做。”他说。

　　“总会有必须要做的事。”

　　“不去没事找事就没有啰。”

　　“可如果不做下去，恐怕到以后都没有人会了。”

　　“不会可能比会要幸福。”

　　“但要做的始终在那里，不会自己减少。”

　　“你到底还是不是在说家务？！”阿友把刀往桌上一摔。

　　小豪的脸上浮起歉意，“对不起，友叔。”

　　阿友叹气，摆摆手表示不用在意。他把削好的梨子递给躺在床上的病号，从口袋里摸出烟，但想了想又放了回去。手上没有拿东西总感觉不自在，于是他拿回水果刀挑了个梨子开始第三轮削皮。

　　“我一开始就跟你说过，做道士这一行，都没有好下场。”阿友一边削一边道，手上的动作虽然缓慢，但梨子皮都被削成了一小节一小节的，“你虽然落魄，但还算身体健康，无病无灾，又何必再来受这个苦。”

　　“但还是得有人去做。”小豪的声音虽然不大，却透着难移的坚定。

　　阿友没再答话，他终于削好了第三个梨子，把坑坑洼洼的梨子放在嘴边咬了一口，清甜的汁水瞬间充满了他的整个口腔。

　　“我那里还有些东西你能用上，蜡烛纸符什么的。”一直没插话的阿九忽然在伞下开口道。

　　“我有说我要收了吗？吃你的苹果少啰嗦。”阿友嚼着梨子朝那边喊。

　　看到小豪期待的眼神有些黯淡下来，阿友撩起袍子坐到床边，肃声道：“我自己也是属于学艺不精那一类，教不了你什么厉害的东西。不过如果你真的下定决心要学，我也不会真的那么固执地拒绝。我对你只有一点要求，就是我叫你不要去碰的领域，千万不要伸手，以免变得跟他一样。”

　　被拎出来做反面教材的阿九没有吭声。

　　小豪郑重地道：“我答应你。”

　　“嗯，你先养好病，其他出院再说——诶？你干嘛？”阿友坐回到椅子上，看到小豪准备起身，连忙喊住了他。

　　“总得磕个拜师头……”

　　阿友翻了翻眼睛，没好气地说：“半死不活地磕什么头，以后再说！”

　　重新躺好的小豪露出一个微笑，点了点头。

 

END


End file.
